Young and beautiful
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Eres joven y hermosa. Una combinación mortalmente efectiva a la hora de atraer la mirada masculina. Tienes conciencia de esa estela de hipnotismo que dejas a tu pasar. ¿Existe la persona capaz de resistirse a la tentación de una sonrisa pícara llena de la juventud que posees? Este fic participa en Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The Story Before Books.


**Young and beautiful**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro "First Generation: The Story Before Books"._

**Pareja:** Albus Severus Potter & Roxanne Weasley.

**Palabra: **Galán.

**Generación:** Tercera.

**Asignatura de Hogwarts: **Encantamientos.

**Hechizo: **Mocomurciélago.

* * *

Eres joven y hermosa.

Una combinación mortalmente efectiva a la hora de atraer la mirada masculina. Tienes conciencia de esa estela de hipnotismo que dejas a tu pasar. ¿Existe la persona capaz de resistirse a la tentación de una sonrisa pícara llena de la juventud que posees? ¿Quién es la persona capaz de no rendirse ante la expresividad de tus ojos negros que contrastan con tus facciones delicadas? Sabes que tienes una capacidad de persuasión increíble, te gusta que la situación gire entorno a tu conveniencia y a veces te preguntas por qué el sombrero seleccionador no te ha colocado en Slytherin.

Tu carácter determinado te ha llevado a conseguir todo lo que te has propuesto. Pero conseguir siempre lo que quieres, te ha vuelto la vida monótona y sientes que necesitas un nuevo reto. A menudo te dicen cuán joven y hermosa eres. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto eres joven y hermosa? ¿Hasta el punto de despertar los más insanos deseos en uno de tus propios primos? Sonreíste con suficiencia cuando dicho pensamiento te invade la mente.

Al primero que descartas es a Louis, aún es demasiado joven como para sentir algo más que mariposas en el estomago cuando observa a una chica. Que James ande tonteando con Lorcan Scamander marca un límite que con tu juventud y tu belleza jamás vas a poder traspasar. A Hugo le llama más la atención su nueva escoba de Quiddich que las chicas. Por lo que te quedas con tu primo Albus. Con el educado Albus que nunca se enfada y siempre sonríe.

Lo planeas detenidamente. Te aprendes sus horarios y lo interceptas al final de su clase de **_Encantamientos._** Si Albus parece sorprendido por tu presencia, lo disimula perfectamente y sonríe de esa manera cálida y tan característica de él. Se queja acerca de que un compañero le ha lanzado un hechizo **_Mocomurciélago_******y que es irónico que le haya recordado a su madre por ello. Ocasionalmente rozas el dorso de su mano y si él parece notar tus intenciones, tampoco dice nada.

Le besas sin miramientos y le sujetas el rostro para que Albus no pueda escapar de la prisión que son tus labios. Sus ojos se abren desorbitadamente y se encuentran con los tuyos, que seguros, le impulsan a seguir adelante. El suelta un gemido y tu degustas del mar de seda caliente que es su boca. Su lengua es más dulce aún de lo que imaginas y sus mejillas se tornan de un rosado violento. Albus es un libro abierto para ti y sabes que se está debatiendo entre apartarte porque eres su prima y continuar con ese beso que le está enloqueciendo.

Tú te separas y le sonríe nuevamente de esa forma cautivadora como tú solamente sabes hacerlo. A él le ha entrado curiosidad por saber tus razones detrás de tus acciones y se sumerge en una búsqueda que jamás le va a traer ninguna respuesta. Por el contrario, le va a invadir de más preguntas de las que ya tiene y va a pasar a formar parte de uno de los tantos chicos más que quedan cautivados por tu juventud y tu belleza.

Albus es un reto que te ha gustado comenzar y conquistarlo día a día se vuelve uno de tus pasatiempos preferidos. Adoras esa inocencia que le hace parecer un **_galán_** de otra época y esa sonrisa tímida que tiene cuando te descubre observándolo con esa mirada penetrante que le arranca la cordura en pocos segundos. Te gusta cuando su mirada esmeralda refulge de pura pasión por tu persona y cuando su cuerpo baila de forma delirante sobre el tuyo.

Eres joven y hermosa. Sabes que la juventud, al igual que la belleza, no es eterna. El cuerpo tiene fecha de vencimiento, la juventud va a desaparecer y las arrugas te darán la bienvenida al mundo de la vejez. La belleza te abandonará y comenzarás a transitar en un camino donde te valorarán por tus sentimientos. ¿Seguirás hipnotizando a pesar de no ser ya joven y hermosa?

¿Albus te seguirá queriendo cuando no quede más que tu alma dolida?


End file.
